


[Podfic] Sealing the deal by Syngaly

by Vodka112Podfics (Vodka112)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a brother, Kidnapping, Mentioned animal trafficking, No Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Ridiculous, Selkie!Jason Todd, Selkies, attempts at humor, mentioned gore, no editing we die like robins, the blupping habits of seals, this is so dumb i honestly cannot believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112Podfics
Summary: In which Bruce Wayne is kidnapped and it’s somehow not the most difficult part of anyone’s day.Or, in which Jason Todd is a selkie.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] Sealing the deal by Syngaly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sealing the deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285633) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> NEW MIC YAY

[Link to Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hKGACWEfnN_Os-rz8zyBJiTfyP5bus6O/view?usp=sharing)

(22mins)

Enjoy!


End file.
